Shattered order
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Levder had but one goal in mind after order 66: find master shaak ti... Only now it seems the empire has found them... Rated t for violence, profanity and death, somewhat follows rebels. Chapters on Thursdays.
1. Mission to Felucia

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilms and Disney does.**

 **(Felucia, Outer Rim territory, Felucia System)**

The BTL-B Y-Wing dropped out of hyperspace and dropped towards Felucia, the 3 figures aboard the Bomber were silent as it put down, one of the figures got out while giving commands.

"Drifter, you and R8 return to the cruiser, I'm going to go look for her… We all know the empire could be here any moment." Levder Boldren ordered.

He got a nod from the man in the gunner seat and his astromech as he took off his armor and wore a simple silk like shirt and pants.

The heavy boots and armor of a Jedi Sentinel wouldn't fair well on a jungle world, he stored them in the Y-Wing which lifted into space at R8s prompts, leaving Levder on his own.

The Jedi set off into the jungle with only one goal on his mind, find the Jedi he and the group he was part of needed.

He kept his Lightsaber close, he would rely solely on the force and his instincts, not armor nor technology.

"Where is she?" Levder asked, he continued the trek through the jungle, leaping from tree to tree as he continued to reach out through the force for the Togruta he seeked.

He had come to this planet to find Jedi Master Shaak Ti, something he, Jedi Master Rahm Kota, and Jedi Kazdan Paratus… Whom neither he nor Kota had seen, were convinced were alive.

Levder volunteered to find Shaak Ti, the Jedi Knight argued that he was more capable of finding her due to his abilities with the force then the Jedi General. He also argued that Kota's men would need the General in the coming years rather then he.

He turned as a roar cut him off, he dropped into a stream as an Acklay sliced at him, he rolled and activated his saber.

The Acklay sliced again, slicing Levder's shirt to ribbons as he cut at its legs, he dodged another slice which would have severed his arm as he sliced one of the beast's legs.

It screeched before Levder slashed it again, it cut him on the arm before he stabbed through the beast.

It collapsed into the river, Levder pulled the remains of his shirt and dropped it before leaving, clutching his arm as he put his saber away.

"I need to find her before another Acklay comes and finishes me off." Levder said as he continued his trek, he had landed as close to the Jedi Master as he could, he could sense the very planet around him as he took to the trees again.

"General, I'm seeing transports up ahead, the Empire put down a few scouting parties… Near where we tried to push through the Clanker's main lines. I'm seeing something engaging a few more patrols north." Drifter reported, Levder stopped in a tree close by and looked.

What looked like living fungus was attacking the Stormtroopers, they fired and 3 of them fell dead, but they left double that dead around a fallen turbo tank. Levder knew it as just another reminder of the Clone Wars, all past and uncared reminder to everyone besides the soldiers who fought it.

Levder attacked his saber and leapt down, the duel yellow blades activated as he slashed 2 of the dozen Storm Troopers down.

He force pushed 2 into the Turbo Tank, if they were alive, Levder would be surprised.

He felt another bolt graze his shoulder, maybe he should have worn his armor. He twirled his saber and bounced the blast back into the trooper.

2 Stormtroopers came to club him from behind, he dispatched them with a twirling slash which sent them both them both to the ground.

He turned to the 5 other Stormtroopers who opened fire, Levder deflected a blast into a Stormtrooper and then turned and slashed another as the man moved to get a better shot.

Levder tossed two of the Stormtroopers into the air as he stabbed through the final one.

The other troopers landed, their helmets rolling away as he set on and followed the creatures into the Jungle. He knew they could use the force, he sensed it from them.

"General, have you found her yet? General Kota is asking when you will be returning to the _Liberty_." Drifter asked, Levder fished his Comlink off his belt and answered it as he followed the creatures through a village and towards a cliff.

"If you need to leave, Commander, tell him to leave and bring the Y-Wing… We have a cruiser full of clones and soldiers in orbit to handle, I doubt we were very subtle in the first place." Levder stated as he dropped off the cliff.

He spotted Shaak Ti, the Togruta Jedi Master sat bare foot and dressed in a backless top and part of her robe.

Levder walked closer.

Author notes.

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I got this idea after replaying Force Unleashed and seeing the lore again. I want to point out this takes place during Rebels and will also not follow all of the canon. Next chapter will show Levder talking to Shaak Ti. Until next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. First battle of Felucia

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shattered Order. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilms and Disney does.**

 **(Felucia, Outer Rim territory, Felucia System)**

Levder had wanted to say many things after seeing Shaak Ti, he wanted to ask why she had fled here, why the Clones hadn't been able to kill her like they hadn't been able to kill him.

The Imperials invading had put a hamper on that, Drifter stated that a fleet of _Gozanti_ -Class Freighters had jumped into system and deployed reinforcements after losing contact with their patrols.

 _Liberty_ had dispatched fighters and Kota ordered his Militia to be deployed. He had also come to lead them as well.

That left Drifter in charge of _Liberty_ while he helped Shaak Ti and the rest of the Felucians, he had found out these were natives, held off the Imperials.

"You have a habit for trouble, Kota." Shaak Ti said as 3 Platoons of Stormtroopers opened fire on them while they attacked the village, Levder leapt into the middle of a squad and cut down 3 Stormtroopers with one slash before force pushing 3 to the side where Felucian Warriors cut them down.

"We were here to find you, I didn't know the Empire had sent patrols here." Kota retorted. He continued to deflect blasts as Shaak Ti landed in the middle of 1 of the Stormtrooper platoons while Kota and his troops engaged the other platoon.

"Seems the Empire found you as well." Levder stated, he hated not wearing anything to cover his chest, arms and feet. He still was deadly as ever, he turned to see Shaak Ti slash 4 Stormtroopers rapidly as Felucians leapt down and cut into the Imperial soldiers.

Shaak Ti force pushed the remaining Stormtroopers down the hill as Levder watched the Felucians cut the half dozen Stormtroopers down. Levder turned to see the last of the platoons fall to well placed shots while Kota's men lost 3 of their own.

That was when 4 AT-STs led 4 more Squads towards them, Levder cursed as TIE Fighters descended from the sky.

"I thought _Liberty_ had the Imperials contained in orbit." Kota stated before a Rancor emerged and punched one of the AT-STs over before it turned and knocked another over.

Shaak Ti rushed the remaining 2 as did Levder, he tossed his saber at the walker's legs, it cut the walker's legs off and it toppled to the ground.

The other walker toppled over as Shaak Ti cut the hatch off the top and tossed the pilots to the ground, flipping gracefully off the walker.

Levder looked up at the 3 TIES, he didn't have a way of dealing with them.

That was when 2 ARC-170s swooped down and shot down the TIEs which flamed and crashed into the jungle.

"General, the Empire is pulling out, I think we scared them off." Drifter reported, Levder put his saberstaff on his belt and turned to Kota and Shaak Ti.

"They're going to be back with reinforcements, they only left because they know they don't have the reinforcements to fight off ambushes all over the planet, not because _Liberty_ spooked them." Levder stated, Kota nodded before Shaak Ti gave orders.

"Kota, go and make sure the empire isn't invading the villages… Levder, a word." Shaak Ti ordered, Levder turned to Kota.

"I think we should prepare for another invasion, we're going to deal with more Imperials soon, it might be a good idea to make sure we're dug in." Levder stated, Kota nodded and tossed Levder another cloak which he pulled over his head.

He followed the Togruta Jedi Master back to the Sarlacc where she took a seat and looked out over the Sarlacc, Levder sat down to meditate.

"You came to recruit me, you and Master Kota." Shaak Ti stated, Levder nodded.

"Yes, Master Ti, me and the Rebellion that we're building, we've come to recruit you for the Rebellion. Kota wanted me to recruit you, we rallied our troops and came to recruit you to fight the Sith." Levder stated, Shaak Ti closed her purple eyes.

"I can't leave, not yet, the Dark Side seeks to claim this world… If I was to leave, the Sith would come to exterminate everyone on this planet. You're a former Jedi Temple Guard, aren't you? I recognize your saberstaff, from the days before the purge." Shaak Ti stated, Levder nodded and floated his saber towards the ground, he noted it was soft, like it was living.

"I am, I was in charge of my own Clones though, I also did a few missions for the council, when order 66 happened, I ordered order 65 on my men… They and I went into hiding, I was stationed at Kamino shortly after the invasion." Levder stated, Shaak Ti opened her eyes.

"And how is Kamino after the purge?" Shaak Ti asked, Levder twirled his saberstaff between his fingers as he looked at the former Jedi Master.

"It has been shut down by the Empire and a small garrison stationed there to ensure no Clones are made to oppose the Empire. Me, General Kota and our allies are plotting an invasion there to capture it and see if we can get clones back into the fight." Levder said, Shaak Ti nodded.

"You are well aware the Empire will be back with reinforcements? They will send their warriors emerged in the Dark Side to kill me…" Shaak Ti stated, Levder sat up and looked at the Sarlacc.

Levder knew they weren't going anywhere for a while, it would be a fight now that they have to win...

Author notes.

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the battle was a bit short, the next one will be longer. Next chapter will show the Rebels, and Shaak Ti's Felucians fighting the empire and planning their next move, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Levder and Shaak Ti have history together and I will explain more about his history next chapter.**


	3. Siege of Felucia

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shattered Order. Enjoy the 1300- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilms and Disney does.**

 **(Felucia, Outer Rim territory, Felucia System)**

Levder stood on top of a Juggernaut tank, in front of him were destroyed Battle Droids, slain Clone Troopers and the remains of AATs and other Clone Wars wreckage.

Above him was Shaak Ti who commanded 40 Felucians and 6 Rancors. Kota had taken the rest of his men and set up a few defensive lines ahead of them, Levder commanded 30 Rebel Soldiers who had landed as reinforcements sent by the Alliance. He also had command of 6 A-Wings and a wave of Y-Wings. He also had command of 60 Clones.

"You know we don't have enough firepower to take out their heavy walkers…" Levder pointed out over the commlink, a Star Destroyer, 3 _Gozanti_ -Class Freighters and 2 _Arquitens_ -Class Commander Cruisers entered the system.

That showed the Empire was launching a full-scale invasion and they barely had over 100 men to hold them off.

"I'm well aware, Levder, let me handle their heavy walkers, you handle the few waves that slip by… There's got to be one of the Inquisitors in charge of the invasion, they know we're here now." Kota put in, Levder looked at Shaak Ti, who stood among the Felucians like some sort of jungle queen.

Levder had no impression that wasn't how the rest of the planet saw her, Levder's men got dug in among the planets and the wreckage.

It seemed there'd be another battle of Felucia, this time between the Rebellion and the Empire.

The first wave of Stormtroopers, 20 in a row marched out and opened fire, Levder motioned for his men to open fire and used the force to toss an explosive plant at the Stormtroopers, killing 3 of them.

He deflected fire as Shaak Ti issued a battle cry, Felucians charged up some sort of sphere of Force energy and fired them.

3 more Stormtroopers fell as did 4 more to laser bolts, 2 of the Rebel Soldiers fell as well.

Levder cursed as 4 more squads of Stormtroopers emerged as did 2 AT-STs which fired at them.

The Rancors emerged towards them as Levder leapt high into the air and landed in front of the Stormtroopers.

They turned to fire at him as 5 Stormtroopers fell to blaster fire, Levder was happy to know that while the Rebels were outnumbered, they weren't outskilled.

Levder sliced through 4 Stormtroopers and tossed 4 into the air as he flipped and twisted around laser blasts which shredded his cloak once more. He was glad he was faster without his armor.

He turned to see a AT-ST level its guns at him before a Rancor tore a leg off it as it was blasted and wounded by the other walker.

Shaak Ti leapt at the walker, slicing the guns off the walker which toppled into the soil. She pushed the walker backwards with the force and it toppled into the soil before the pilots tried to climb out.

Levder continued to cut down Stormtroopers, he felt a bolt graze his arm before he turned and stabbed the trooper.

That was when the EVO troopers and Incinerator Troopers marched in, along with 2 figures wielding red double-bladed Lightsabers along with more Stormtroopers and 4 more AT-STs. A squad of black droids and newer looking Imperial soldiers stood behind them.

"Master Ti and Master Boldren… I thought our patrols said you were here…" One of the Inquisitors said, Levder and Shaak Ti backed up as the Imperial soldiers advanced on them.

Levder sent a command to the Y-Wings to come and strafe their coordinates.

"Inquisitors." Levder stated, they raised their sabers.

"I am the Ninth Sister, and this is Third Brother… Surrender, and we will make your deaths painless." Levder heard from one of the Inquisitors, Levder raised his saberstaff.

"I think you know our answer for that…" Levder stated, the roar of engines drew close.

4 Concussion Missiles slammed into the Imperial Position along with a line of blaster fire, sending Stormtroopers flying and scraping 2 of the AT-STs.

Levder and Shaak Ti flipped backwards as the Rebels and Clones opened fire, Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper fell as the remaining took cover and returned fire.

Third engaged Levder, he blocked 2 slashes and turned and stabbed at Third who flipped over him and tossed him into a plant with the force. Levder watched Shaak Ti easily deflect the few slashes at her head and slashed back which sent Ninth rolling into the dirt.

It seemed they had forgotten that Shaak Ti was a master at Makashi and Ataru, he was a practitioner of form 3. Levder dodged another few slashes before force pushing Third into the plants and leaping at him. He dodged a kick and slammed the hilt of his saber into Third's helmeted face.

"Your pretty arrogant if you think you could just march onto this planet and fight one of the members of the Jedi Council." Levder stated before he force pushed Third off the tree and dodged a stab before he kicked Third down.

Ninth flew into Third as Shaak Ti expertly twirled her saber, the blue blade illuminating her as the Felucians descended on the rest of the Stormtroopers. They easily sliced them down at close range as the Rancors toppled the 2 other AT-STs.

It was clear the Empire had lost their assault, at least here. Third and Nine force pushed one of the towering plants at Levder and Shaak Ti, knocking them down before the Inquisitors vanished into the jungle.

Levder picked himself up as Shaak Ti flipped to her feet, the Felucians picked their way through the carnage, wondering if their home would be safe.

"They will be back." Shaak Ti stated, Levder contacted Kota as his Clones secured the area as well and the Rebel soldiers stood down.

"Kota, we drove the Empire back, we took some losses, but they lost their attack waves and the two Inquisitors we ran into retreated back into the Jungle. You need any support on our end?" Levder asked, Shaak Ti crossed her arms before the Jedi General answered.

"We took losses and pulled back, they lost a few squads of Stormtroopers a few of the support walkers… I ordered for mines to be planted… I'll be fine, we can hold back 4 AT-ATs." Kota stated, Shaak Ti grabbed the commlink with the force and spoke into it.

"Lure they back into the forest, General. They're be unable to travel through the forest and you can ambush them." Shaak Ti stated, Kota chuckled.

"I'll do that, Master Ti, thanks for the tip." Shaak Ti heard, she turned to Levder.

"I cannot leave Felucia, Levder, the Dark Side will overtake this planet and Vader will come for me the second I leave this planet… I will only put your Rebellion in danger." Shaak Ti stated. Levder turned to her, putting his saber on his belt.

"I'm not leaving, Master Ti, we need someone like you leading the fight, nobody else can stop Vader at the moment… If you're not leaving, then I won't either… Not till you do… I'm going to stay here and make sure the Empire doesn't take Felucia… We're going to dig in here, I guess." Levder stated before Shaak Ti nodded.

It seemed the Jedi would be standing and fighting, Levder followed Shaak Ti into the Jungle along with their soldiers.

Author notes.

 **Phew, another chapter done! This story isn't going to take place only on Felucia, just for the next few chapters… Next chapter will take place in 1 week and will show Levder and Kota talking to the Rebellion and the Rebellion's next move. Until next Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Military plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shattered Order. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilms and Disney does.**

 **(Felucia, Outer Rim territory, Felucia System)**

Levder's appearance didn't surprise Bail Organa, Levder sat on the same Juggernaut tank he had been standing on before the battle.

"She said she isn't leaving until the Dark Side is purged from the planet… Its small, but I sense it… The Imperials are going to return here with reinforcements. They took losses, but so did we… I don't know how many soldiers Kota lost, we're still counting, I know we lost 4 A-Wings and they lost a dozen TIE Fighters." Levder explained, Kota nodded.

"We should head out and leave a small garrison here to protect Master Ti, we can't afford to stay here… This is a very defensive planet, but we can't wage endless war on this planet." Kota stated, Bail shook his head.

"No, we need Master Ti for the Alliance, our losses in the Lothal System show the need for the Jedi to return to the frontlines… I propose one Jedi stay behind and the rest move onto the next mission." Bail stated, Shaak Ti walked over, still wearing the ripped cloak and backless top.

"My apprentice can stay behind and continue my work… But she needs the tutoring of another Jedi… And I cannot come to your headquarters, I would bring the empire to your location due to my strength in the force." Shaak Ti stated, Levder turned to her with surprise.

"I thought you said you were going to stay to deal with the planet and its imbalance." Shaak Ti put in, Bail spoke up.

"The best I can spare is 2 platoons and a squadron of A-Wings, Master Ti, the Rebellion is strained on man power as it is… How long do you need to stay for? The Empire is going to send reinforcements to kill you, they've already tried one assault, their try another invasion soon enough." Bail asked.

"I need another week, she's nearing the end of her training… After that, I'll be fully able to leave the planet… But I cannot ever return to the headquarters your using." Shaak Ti stated, Levder turned to Bail.

"Bail, I'll stay here and wait for the training to end… The Empire took a lot of casualties trying to get to use, we found a few patrols taken out by the plants and Rancors… It's going to take a lot more than a direct assault to wipe out the Felucians here and Shaak Ti." Levder put in, Bail nodded.

"I will have to talk to the rest of the council, but I think we can handle that. I have to organize the invasion on Kamino." Bail stated, Shaak Ti crossed her arms and then she turned to Levder.

"Levder has stated he would be staying here until the training was done. He said you were putting him in charge of his own Rebel stated." Shaak Ti, Levder twirled his saberstaff between his fingers.

"Yes, we were, we have people recruiting soldiers for Levder and General Kota to be in command of." Bail stated, Levder turned to Kota.

"We still have to get those scientists who were going to teach us how to get more A and Y-Wings, we do that and an invasion of Kamino, and we're have a perfect military force…" Levder stated, Shaak Ti leapt to the top of the Turbo Tank.

"If you could invade Rothana, you'd be able to manufacture more fighters and vehicles for your war." Shaak Ti put in, Levder blinked and he turned to Shaak Ti.

"She's right, Rothana used to be where half the ships and assault craft for the Republic's military, if we were able to invade there, we'd be able to group the navy and army at the same time." Levder put in, Bail rubbed his chin.

"We could attack there, but we'd need one of you to walk us through the invasion we launch, we'd take massive losses if we launch an invasion without proper intel." Levder heard from the Senator.

The communication cut off, Levder turned to Kota who leapt off the tank, he needed to make sure _Liberty_ had enough men to spare and still be able to leave on time.

Levder looked at Shaak Ti, the Togruta Jedi Master looked at him and smiled.

Levder blushed, but turned away. He crossed his arms and then walked into the jungle, Kota would be leaving and he'd be spending a week on Felucia. That wasn't so bad, it would be if Vader came to personally kill them that bothered him. He couldn't handle Vader, and Shaak Ti was the only one of the groups that he would probably lose to, they couldn't afford to not recruit her.

Their only chance would be to recruit the Jedi Master, she would be the only chance the Rebellion had to resist the Empire and actually put up a fight against the Sith.

The galaxy would be destroyed if they weren't able to connect the Jedi Order again.

Author notes.

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short, next chapter will be longer, I also want to point out this story will be updated every Thursday or so. Next chapter will be on next Thursday and will shown Shaak Ti and Levder training Maris Brood. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Training

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shattered Order. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilms and Disney does.**

 **(Felucia, Outer Rim territory, Felucia System)**

Levder sat with a group of Felucians as Shaak Ti continued to slash at Maris Brood, Shaak Ti's blade was a jagged streak of blue which took Maris brood off her feet.

Levder watched as Maris brood slashed at Shaak Ti who easily dodged the green slashes before she pushed Maris Brood off her feet with a single push from the force.

Maris crashed to the ground, Levder crossed his arms and sighed as the Padawan climbed to her feet.

"I know that I need to keep training, master Ti, I've just been caught off guard lately." Maris stated, Shaak Ti sighed and put her saber on her belt.

"You lack focus like I thought, Maris. You need to think on your moves before you make them, the second you become scared and unfocused, you will fail in battle. You will not be able to protect this planet if you cannot step up to the challenges laid in front of you." Shaak Ti explained, Levder stood up from the stone he had stood on.

"Perhaps you'd be better off working on a new form, I'm a master of Soresu, but that doesn't mean I've become so dependent on one form in combat." Levder stated, Shaak Ti turned to look at the former Jedi Temple Guard.

"You should listen more to yourself more Levder, you need better control over your strikes. You have little skill in the force besides the small amount you use to throw people around. You are skilled with a saber, not with the force sadly." Shaak Ti stated, Levder sighed and crossed his arms.

"That's because I haven't had the time to put into it, I have been dedicating more and more time to the force since the purge. I won't fall to the Sith once again." Levder put in.

"I am well aware… The Empire will return soon, we might have to engage them once more, without a cruiser backing us up this time." Shaak Ti said, Levder sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kota took most of our forces to return to Yalvin IV, he has to inform the rest of the Alliance about your decision, then he will return." Levder put in, Shaak Ti turned away as Maris looked at the Jedi Knight.

"Are you sure the Alliance can stand up to the Empire? You said they've barely got the soldiers to fortify a single planet." She asked, Levder turned and looked away at this.

"They grow stronger every day, the more people the Empire bares down on, the more that are eager to enlist in the Rebellion's armies, or join its fleet. Me and Kota are 2 of its Generals, Maris… They sent us here to recruit Shaak Ti as a forth General." Levder explained, Shaak Ti turned to the Felucians.

"A forth? I assume it's another Jedi then?" Shaak Ti asked, Levder chuckled and looked at his saber.

"Yes, Kazdan Paratus, master of battle droids and one of the best with technology. He was who Master Kota approached before me." Levder explained as Shaak Ti nodded and flipped onto a plant above them where Levder leapt up as well.

"The Alliance needs you, Master Ti…. The longer you stand here, the more the Empire will tighten its grip on the entire galaxy… They really do need a Jedi like you leading the fight… Just like they need Jedi like me and Kota and Master Paratus…" Levder said as Shaak Ti crossed her arms.

"Vader has hunted our kind for years, Levder… I don't believe that me simply leaving will change that…. His assassins already know where I am…" Shaak Ti said, Levder spun the saber staff on his fingers and spoke up.

"He knows where all of us are, Master Ti…. The Alliance could be in danger more without you then with you… And the longer you stay here… The more soldiers the empire can prepare to send here… You really think it's better to stay here, where the Empire is going to come soon?" Levder asked, Shaak Ti leapt off the branch and started to walk towards Marris.

He didn't get an answer till 20 minutes later.

Shaak Ti was coming with them… They could leave now…

Author notes.

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer. This is the start of the main arc, I also want to point out Shaak Ti will be meeting the Ghost Crew soon. Next chapter will be in 2 or so weeks and will show Shaak Ti traveling to the Alliance Base. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
